


Voluptuous

by AmelieeilemA



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 諾蘭是這個世界上最會寫男人間的愛情的男人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: 斜線有意義，平凡人AU的PWP（真。無劇情）
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Voluptuous

**Author's Note:**

> 我可以不談戀愛，但我愛的CP一定要有HE。  
> 外加我愛的ABO設定。A尼 X O主
> 
> 兩人有14歲年齡差。  
> 男人=主角  
> 青年=尼爾

那是一個尋常得不能再尋常的陰雨天：烏雲佈滿了天空，雨水一滴一滴打在窗戶上，最後匯集成一條細線——西雅圖的天氣總是如此。男人坐在沙發上，百般無聊的撥弄遙控器。

電視上恰好在重播著上星期沙加緬度山獅對上聖路易公羊的比賽。

球場上那些年輕氣盛的球員們抱著球相撞纏鬥，矛盾激發的同時依然在奮力拋球出去砸給隊友。男人難以抑制地想起他擔任跑衛時的少年時光。突然，一個高瘦的身影出現在他的視線範圍。

「你聞起來好香。」青年硬是擠進男人與沙發中間，把頭靠在歐米加肩頭，用前額抵在他淺淺凸出的鎖骨上磨蹭，就像是一隻大狗在放肆地撒嬌。他還沒刮鬍子，濃密的鬍鬚扎在歐米加細嫩的皮膚上，男人側過身躲避了一下。

「別。」男人說。他昨晚才剛結束第二波熱潮，熱潮退去後，他四肢彷彿被灌了鉛一樣沈重，腰疼得不像是自己的。他還沒準備好去承受第三波熱潮，但青年卻彷彿事不關己，繼續在旁邊煽風點火。

「但你的味道越來越濃了。就像......一顆熟透的果實。」他用嘴唇在男人的肩頸處吮吸，在原本已經變淡的吻痕上留下新的印記，隔著睡袍，覆住男人柔軟的乳房，用指頭撥弄起挺翹的乳尖。

男人忍無可忍的想掙脫青年的束縛，卻被青年一把抓住手腕翻在身下。他居高臨下的望著自己的奧米加，眼神中帶有青年人獨有的驕傲。

他還如此年輕。

男人突然意識到。一雙淡藍色的眼睛裡都是希望和快樂，他大概從未被生活真正摧殘過。

他用手指拂過那兩道整齊濃密的眉毛。然後捧住青年那張比他年輕十四歲的臉，用拇指輕輕摩挲他的下巴。他就像一頭即將進入巔峰期的野獸——強壯而自信，相信一切都在自己的掌握。

他拉下尼爾的臉，吻向他的前額，這並不具有任何性的意味，但這個吻很快在阿爾法熱切的回應中變成了唇舌交缠。

男人覺得自己的下腹再度燃起了一把火焰。他閉上眼，感受青年將火熱的手掌覆上自己開始痙攣的小腹。

「天，你看你都濕成什麼樣子了。」青年褪下男人的內褲時忍不住發出驚呼。男人沒有理會青年的大驚小怪，只是自動將兩條長腿張得更開，露出股間那濕漉漉的小口。

「做你該做的，尼爾。」

「Yes, sir.」青年親了親男人架在他肩上的纖細腳踝，衝著他揚起一個光彩奪目的笑容。

-

他們在陰雨天做了一次又一次，兩人交纏的身體是莫比烏斯環，沒有開始也沒有結束*。當男人筋疲力盡的倒在沙發上，青年仍不懈的擠進他的雙腿間，嘗試從他身上榨出最後一點汁液。

「夠了。」他拍開青年再度覆上他性器的手。但青年並沒有因此收手。

「你會喜歡的。」惡魔沙啞的聲音在男人耳邊低語。青年親膩的將臉貼在男人脖頸上漲紅的腺體旁輕輕磨蹭。

「交給我就好了。」尼爾抬頭，藍綠色的眼睛像是被大雨打濕般濕漉漉的，滿溢著愛意與慾望。

「只要感受就對了。」

於是他們又做了一次。

男人在快感中哆嗦著，佈滿汗水與體液的黝黑肌膚在高潮之際看起來更加閃閃動人。他後穴的軟肉瘋狂地纏繞著阿爾法進出的性器，前面的陰莖又顫巍巍地吐出幾滴稀薄的精液。他能感覺道尼爾的陰莖前端正開始漲大。但青年突然慢了下來。

「我能射進去嗎？」青年緊張的問，就像一個滿臉通紅的孩子小心翼翼的詢問父母是否能再吃一顆糖。

「我能感覺到你的生殖腔打開了。」他不知所措的看向身下的男人。男人最隱密的入口向他微微敞開，那無比柔軟的內裡似乎有意的在誘惑他徹底佔有男人。

男人當然聽見了尼爾的請求「......可以」男人含著尼爾修長的手指，含糊的說到，這是一種來自本能、不假思索的回答。男人的雙腿在尼爾背後交叉，引領著青年精準的插進那個隱秘的入口。兩人都情不自禁發出低吼。

青年高熱的性器實實在在的抵進了男人長久不用的內裡，痛楚和歡愉一瞬間同時湧上。尼爾用力的撞進去，將彼此的胯部貼合得毫無縫隙。

男人向後仰起脖子，在他手裡十分順從的模樣。他呻吟著射出，精液濺了自己一臉，尼爾看著他眼睛低垂，幾近透明的濁液黏在睫毛上。男人伸出舌頭舔著豐厚的嘴唇，遞出無聲的邀約。

青年撲上去輕咬男人的外腺，將熱燙的精液一滴不剩的、全部灌進了男人張開半點的生殖腔裡。

**Author's Note:**

> *來自姊姊的守護者。
> 
> JD的腳踝跟胸部真的是我近期的生命之光、慾望之火。


End file.
